Segundas primeras impresiones
by Betella
Summary: Hermione busca la manera de recuperar a sus padres. Draco necesita cambiar su vida. Nadie hubiera imaginado que el amor surgiría entre ellos mientras buscaban conseguir sus metas cuando coincidan en la academia y puedan tener un romance de otoño gracias a que se dieron la oportunidad de tener una segunda primera impresión.


Este fanfic participa en el concurso "Mi pareja especial" organizado por los Amortentia Awards.

Resumen

Hermione busca la manera de recuperar a sus padres, Draco necesita cambiar su vida. Nadie hubiera imaginado que el amor surgiría entre ellos mientras buscaban conseguir sus metas cuando coincidan en la academia y puedan tener un romance de otoño gracias a que se dieron una oportunidad de tener una segunda primera impresión.

\------------------------------------------------------

Segundas primeras impresiones

Hacía ya un año que la guerra mágica había acabado, se había perdido mucho con la muerte de los Lupin, de Fred, de Lavander, de Colin y muchos otros que nunca volverían porque fueron el sacrificio que resultó de la guerra. Harry y Ron no quisieron regresar a Hogwarts aunque la ahora directora Mcgonagall los trató de convencer, con Hermione fue otra historia, aún siendo la bruja prodigio que era, no intentó revertir ella misma el obliviate aplicado en sus padres; los mejores medimagos de San Mungo le advirtieron que era un proceso muy largo y necesitaban hacer una intensa investigación porque no era algo ordinario tratar de restituir 18 años de recuerdos quitados de manera mágica en muggles y querían asegurarse de que todo en el proceso saldría bien. Por lo tanto, sus padres continuaban con sus vidas normales en Australia en lo que en San Mungo se obtenían los resultados que autorizaban el contrahechizo en los Granger. Hermione estaba deprimida, la guerra había dejado muchos heridos y sus padres no eran las únicas personas que necesitaban ayuda, así que podía pasar mucho tiempo para que pudieran darles tratamiento, pero puesto que ella misma no tenía grandes conocimientos en medimagia, menos aplicada en muggles, no le quedó opción más que resignarse. 

Cuando Mcgonagall la contactó para ofrecerle regresar para cursar su último curso en Hogwarts, ella aceptó, no le interesaba ser auror, que era la otra oferta que tenía, ya había peleado suficiente para una vida y quería un trabajo que la hiciera sentirse realizada intelectualmente y no sólo vivir permanentemente en riesgo. Harry era y siempre sería el hermano que no tuvo y aunque no quería que sus caminos se separaran era algo inevitable, pero el mutuo cariño que se tenían no disminuyó ni un poco, hasta que encontraran la manera de revertir el hechizo en sus padres, Harry era su única familia y estaban en constante contacto por lechuza. Con Ron era diferente, después del beso que compartieron en la cámara de los secretos las cosas se habían puesto bastante incómodas, la muerte de Fred rompió muchas cosas en su familia, incluido Ron, que apenas acabar la guerra quería que Hermione se casara con él y se fuera a vivir a la madriguera con su familia; había escuchado durante años la historia de amor de sus padres, que durante la primera guerra se fugaron y se casaron a escondidas y no perdieron tiempo en empezar a formar su familia y ahora él quería eso desesperadamente, habían perdido a muchas personas y él deseaba con desesperación aumentar la familia con la esperanza de que el vacío que quedaba con los que murieron se hiciera más pequeño. Hermione no estaba lista para ese gran paso y así se lo hizo saber a Ron.

No lo entiendo Hermione, ¿por qué te es tan difícil dar este paso? Estuvimos a punto de morir en más ocasiones de las que puedo recordar y aún así seguimos aquí. Hay otros que no tienen esa oportunidad y tú te niegas a seguir con tu vida. – Ron trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Hermione.

Es que no es lo único que importa, Ron. Es cierto que sobrevivimos cuando muchos no lo hicieron, pero casarse y tener hijos no es lo único que sueño. Quiero acabar el curso en Hogwarts y luego entrar en la escuela de medimagia y pociones y poder ayudar a mis padres y otras víctimas de la guerra, hay personas que van a requerir tratamiento de por vida y yo prefiero estudiar para ayudarlos y mejorar sus vidas, que seguir peleando. No puedo pensar en casarme y tener una familia cuando ni siquiera podrán estar mis padres conmigo.

Pero podrían pasar años, ya te lo dijeron los medimagos, podrías acabar tu carrera de medimagia antes de que ellos encuentren la manera de arreglar tantos años de memoria en una persona sin magia. Ahorita lo que necesitamos es llenar la casa de niños y devolver algo de alegría a la vida de todos, ya luego podrán conocer a sus nietos.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta y pedirme algo así? Yo nunca te pediría que hicieras algo en contra de tu familia, apenas acabamos de declararnos y no correré a casarme, aún puedo recuperar a mis padres; podemos conocernos y ver si funciona tanto como para casarnos, yo te gusto y tú me gustas, pero falta mucho para tomar esa decisión, sobrevivimos y somos libres, podemos hacer lo que queramos y vivir la vida que elijamos, no arrojarnos al matrimonio cuando ni siquiera hemos pasado bien por el noviazgo.

¿Me dices egoísta a mí? ¿Y qué eres tú? Tus padres están bien, no recuerdan nada y no sufren; lo más cercano que tienes a un hermano es Harry y está vivo; nosotros perdimos a Fred, Remus y Tonks también eran parte de la familia y dejaron huérfano a Ted, mis padres están mal, George no será el mismo jamás; sólo quiero devolver algo de esperanzas a mis padres, pero tú estás tan metida en tus problemas y planes que no te importa el dolor de los demás.

Hermione lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos y se fue, no volvió a la madriguera en lo que quedó del verano y sólo contestó las lechuzas de Harry. Regresar a Hogwarts fue la mejor idea de todos, fue un bálsamo para su alma después de ver tanta muerte poder solamente causar bien y arreglar cosas. Los primeros meses ayudó a los profesores a reformar lo que estaba aún destruido en el castillo, Ginny y Luna también estuvieron de vuelta y estaban juntas todo el tiempo que podían, aunque aún la alegría y las risas de antaño no regresaban con tanta naturalidad como antes, pero igual su relación creció mucho y se hicieron inseparables ese año. Acabando el séptimo año, Hermione y Luna entraron a la academia de medimagia y pociones y Ginny consiguió su oportunidad con el Puddlemere United como buscadora suplente.

Hermione estudió ambas especialidades a la vez, quería todas las herramientas posibles para ayudar a sus padres, con Luna coincidiría en las asignaturas de medimagia, pero no tenía ni idea de la sorpresa que le esperaba en las asignaturas de pociones. Desde el primer día de clases lo vio, en el patio que daba a la entrada de la academia, sentía una insistente mirada en su espalda y pasó su mirada entre todos los asistentes hasta que encontró los ojos grises que la miraban con atención desde el otro extremo. Al principio Hermione se quedó congelada en su sitio, Draco Malfoy no dejaba de mirarla ni siquiera cuando ella lo descubrió en su análisis. Nunca había prestado verdadera atención a ese chico, sólo era el mayor patán que Hogwarts tenía, pero ahora no veía esa mirada altiva y de burla, era una mirada limpia y profunda, no estaba segura de los sentimientos que transmitía, sólo podía percibir algo de curiosidad. 

Cuando estuvieron los juicios no estuvo muy al pendiente de qué sería de los Malfoy, sólo supo que por la ayuda de Narcisa y el hecho de que en la batalla final no apoyaron al lado oscuro, se mostraron indulgentes dejando a Lucius sin varita por 20 años, a Narcisa a 2 años y a Draco con libertad condicional gracias al testimonio de su padre en el que se culpaba de todo lo sucedido y por lo tanto merecía la mayor pena. Después de eso no supo mucho de esa familia, estaba muy ocupada con sus propios fantasmas. Ahora que lo veía de nuevo sólo deseaba que no coincidieran, la academia tenía al menos tres grupos de cada especialidad en cada año, sería muy mala suerte que coincidiera con Malfoy nuevamente, el lugar era lo suficientemente grande para que coincidieran lo menos posible durante los 4 años que duraban las carreras.

Los delegados de la academia se paseaban entre los nuevos aspirantes y les daban mágicamente su horario junto con las indicaciones necesarias para poderse mover en el lugar sin perderse. La primera clase del día era Antídotos poderosos y de ahí se vería con Luna en Fundamentos de la medimagia para emergencias. Al entrar en su primera clase de Pociones, sus ojos detectaron de inmediato a Malfoy nuevamente, sentado en la parte trasera del aula completamente solo; antes de que sus miradas se volvieran a encontrar tomó asiento en la primera fila y se concentró únicamente en la clase. Sin embargo, toda la clase tuvo esa incomoda sensación de ser observada y aunque ahora ya sabía de quien era, eso no lo hacía menos perturbador.

Al acabar la clase se entretuvo guardando sus plumas cuando vio una sombre sobre de ella y volteó su mirada hacia arriba, ahí estaba Malfoy de pie junto a ella mirándola nuevamente con atención; algo se estremeció en el interior de Hermione al verlo tan de cerca y sin peleas de por medio, había algo en él que lo hacía ver tan normal y humano que no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería realmente.

Hola Granger, no esperaba verte aquí. - Malfoy interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Te puedo decir lo mismo, Malfoy. De hecho, sigo esperando que hagas o digas algo que me haga notar que el chico idiota que conocí en Hogwarts sigue ahí, luces diferente y no sé qué esperar. – Hermione había considerado comportarse grosera e ignorarlo, pero tenía un presentimiento dentro de ella que le hacía querer conocer qué había dentro de ese chico al que sólo conocía en los peores de los términos. Si todo salía mal sólo lo ignoraría y su curiosidad quedaría saciada.

Pues yo estoy sorprendido de que no me mandes una maldición nada más verme aquí. Sé que fui de lo peor en Hogwarts y sé que nunca podría explicar bien el por qué de mi actitud, pero ahora ya sé que estaba mal. No reconoces al patán que era en Hogwarts porque ya no existe, la guerra, la pérdida, ver tanta muerte y sufrimiento, todo eso definitivamente cambia a una persona. No espero que me respondas, pero me gustaría empezar de nuevo, apenas te vi supe que, si lograba redimirme contigo, podría calmar algo de la culpa que tengo por todo lo que pasó, así que me disculpo por lo que pasó. Mi padre se desmayaría sólo de saber lo que estoy haciendo, pero sus ideales nos llevaron a perder tanto y a que él y mi madre no puedan hacer magia así que no planeo seguirlos más, pero si te incomodo de alguna manera te doy mi palabra de que no te volveré a importunar. – Dijo Malfoy atropelladamente antes de perder el valor que había tratado de juntar desde que la vio antes de entrar a esa clase, sabía que si lo analizaba mucho su orgullo se opondría y se terminaría arrepintiendo y realmente quería cambiar su vida.

Hermione estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer porque jamás se esperó una respuesta así, pero su curiosidad se impuso y decidió que le daría otra oportunidad, la guerra ya había acabado y había personas que merecían una segunda oportunidad; ella era de un corazón generoso y no podía negarle una oportunidad a alguien que la pedía tan sinceramente.

De acuerdo Malfoy, realmente no sé qué esperar de ti, pero quiero empezar de nuevo, después de tantas cosas malas algo bueno debe salir, y si ese algo es que tú quieres cambiar, entonces yo no seré un retraso. Incluso algún día podríamos almorzar juntos y conocernos en algo que no sean mutuos gritos e insultos. No puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, mi primer clase de medimagia está por empezar y yo sigo aquí, ya nos veremos Malfoy, debo irme.

Claro Granger, adiós. – Dijo el rubio confundido, no entendía qué hacía en clases de pociones si iba a estudiar medimagia, pero suponía que sería algo como en Hogwarts, que ella era conocida por tomar tantas asignaturas como pudiera.

Hermione iba casi corriendo buscando su siguiente clase mientras analizaba todo lo que acababa de pasar, sentía una extraña satisfacción, ¿quién diría que el bravucón de Malfoy podía ser un chico interesante cuando no se comportaba como un idiota? Por ahora sólo lo platicaría con Luna, tenía el presentimiento de que si lo mencionaba a Ginny o a Harry toda la familia Weasley se enteraría y sería un gran problema que no tenía ganas de soportar, ella podía perfectamente decidir si alguien le convenía como amigo o no. Al llegar al aula Luna ya le estaba apartando un lugar así que llegó a sentarse apenas a tiempo para iniciar la lección.

Así transcurrió esa semana para Hermione, que se mantenía muy ocupada con todas las materias y reafirmaba que esa era la decisión correcta para ella, el viernes estaba almorzando con Luna antes de su última clase cuando vio a Malfoy caminando hacia ella. Desde su conversación se habían saludado en las clases que coincidían y a veces compartían alguna breve conversación. Ahora caminaba hacia ella junto a un chico que se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba su nombre.

Hola Theo, hola Draco, qué gusto verlos, ¿nos planean acompañar a comer? – Soltó Luna, que siempre decía lo que pensaba sin analizar si era apropiado y esa era una de las virtudes que más valoraba Hermione en ella. Theo se veía divertido y Draco estaba totalmente confundido.

Gracias hermosa Luna, tú como siempre te adelantas a lo que los demás haremos y no dejas espacio para la sorpresa. – Respondió Theo sentándose junto a Luna y conversando de temas que sólo ellos entendían.

Hermione estaba tan ensimismada en lo que su amiga estaba haciendo que no notó que Malfoy se acercaba a ella hasta que se sentó junto a ella e hizo un ligero carraspeo para llamar su atención.

Veo que no sabías que eran amigos, yo sabía que se hablaban, pero no me esperaba que me hablara con la misma familiaridad después de todo lo que ha pasado. – Comentó Draco con una mirada entre sorprendida y divertida.

No tenía idea, sólo comparto un par de clases con Luna y el resto las tenemos en diferentes grupos, me había hablado de un interesante amigo, pero no mencionó su nombre, de hecho, cuando venían ni siquiera recordaba su nombre hasta que Luna lo dijo. La actitud de ella no me sorprende, ella no sabe guardar rencor y siempre ve las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Sí, Theo y yo vivimos juntos con Blaise en una pequeña mansión no muy lejos de aquí y nos ha contado lo encantado que ha quedado con la interesante Luna.

¿Tu amigo Blaise también estudia aquí?

Para nada, él acabó con la escuela desde lo de Hogwarts, ahora sólo se dedica a administrar el negocio familiar y a ver todos los partidos de quidditch que pueda. ¿Y tú acaso estás estudiando ambas carreras? Dices que estudias medimagia con Luna y a veces coincides conmigo en pociones.

Sí, logré convencer al director de que podía con ambas carreras, además de que me ayuda mantenerme ocupada, era mejor para mí cursar ambas a la vez, necesito estos conocimientos rápido.

¿Por qué? – Decir que estaba extrañado era poco, notaba su actitud y no era sólo el gusto por estudiar, notaba algo de desesperación y no lo comprendía. De inmediato vio que las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaban y se golpeó mentalmente por incomodar a la chica aún cuando ella le había dado otra oportunidad de conocerse.

Bueno, en realidad es por mis padres, durante la guerra les apliqué un obliviate y me borré de la mente de ambos por completo. Son muchos años de recuerdos por restaurar, sin contar el año de recuerdos nuevos sin mi presencia, en San Mungo están pensando en el mejor tratamiento para restaurar la memoria de mis padres sin fracturarlos en el proceso, pero es algo muy complicado sobre todo porque son muggles y no es usual hacer este tipo de contrahechizos y menos aún en muggles. Quiero intentar ayudar, por eso estudio ambas carreras a la vez, entre más tiempo pase para encontrar una solución, más difícil se hará. – Respondió Hermione con los nervios a flor de piel, no entendía por qué había decidido sincerarse con él, pero cada que se veían no había más que tratos amables, así que decidió arriesgarse y confiar en él.

Tienes razón, no es algo usual, lamento lo de tus padres, estoy sorprendido de que se te ocurriera esa manera para ponerlos a salvo, un obliviate así de específico y largo debió ser magia muy poderosa y complicada. – Draco se veía ligeramente distraído mientras contestaba y Hermione lo notó.

¿Qué piensas? Siento que no estás del todo aquí.

Muy perceptiva, sólo trataba de hacer memoria, es cierto que lo que buscas hacer no es muy usual, pero estoy seguro de que ya había leído algo al respecto.

¿En dónde? He buscado en todos lados y normalmente nadie a quien le regresen los recuerdos lo hacen con el objetivo de dejar a esa persona sana, sólo fracturan la mente y así recuperan los recuerdos.

Sé que fue en los diarios de mi padrino. Snape podía parecer un hombre muy desinteresado y oscuro, pero era brillante y muchos de sus descubrimientos y creaciones están guardados en diarios que hacía desde su época en Hogwarts.

¿Escribió sobre restaurar memorias sin dañar la mente? No lo esperaba, sé que al final salió a la luz que siempre cuidó a Harry, pero aún así no entendí bien esa parte y siempre ha sido una persona aterradora.

No sólo restaurar la mente, sino la manera de hacerlo en personas sin magia y creo que precisamente fue por la madre de Potter, mi padrino me tenía una invaluable confianza y cuando quise saber por qué nunca había tenido su propia familia me confesó que tuvo un gran amor desde niño que era hija de muggles, pero que lo tenía por completo cautivado. En uno de sus diarios más antiguos sé que vi algo así, pero fue hace tanto que no lo recuerdo bien, sólo sé que mi padrino me explicó que en ese momento lo había pensado porque cuando la primera guerra estaba por explotar iban por personas como el amor de su vida y estaba haciendo un plan para escapar con ella y esconder a sus padres y a su hermana. Había estado trabajando en una poción que permitía revertir el hechizo sin hacer daño, pero luego ella se casó y él dejó inconclusa ese trabajo. Es algo que le remordió la conciencia toda su vida, porque ella murió protegiendo a Potter, si Snape se la hubiera llevado en contra de su voluntad y la hubiera escondido, probablemente seguiría viva, o esa es lo que él siempre pensó. Pagó su deuda con esa mujer asegurándose de que su hijo sí sobreviviera. Realmente mi padrino era un hombre complejo, pero me enseñó mucho del amor y la culpa.

Realmente nunca hubiera imaginado algo así del profesor Snape, estoy sorprendida. ¿Crees poder enseñarme algo de ese trabajo? Sé que aún no somos muy amigos, pero de verdad me ayudarías mucho si ya hay algo que ayude a mis padres, Malfoy.

Eso es lo que pensaba hacer en cuanto vaya a visitar a mis padres, yo heredé muchas cosas de mi padrino y creo que eso incluye sus diarios. Pero creo que ya es momento de que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres, fueron 6 años de peleas contra una semana de amabilidad, pero podemos intentarlo, de verdad me siento cómodo contigo, Hermione.

De acuerdo, Draco, nunca creí que seríamos amigos, pero siento que fue mucho más fácil que hacernos enemigos, sin duda eres una persona muy interesante y de cierta manera ya te considero mi amigo. – Hermione desvió la mirada mientras hablaba y rogaba a Merlín que el rubor de sus mejillas no la delatara porque estaba muy nerviosa con esta nueva relación que tenía con Draco.

Hermione, ya casi es nuestra clase, creo que deberíamos irnos, ¿por qué no comiste nada? Lo bueno es que es la última clase y después podrás comer. – Interrumpió Luna sin notar la incomodidad de ambos jóvenes al ser sacados de su burbuja.

¿Te importa si te invito a comer? Fue nuestra conversación lo que te impidió comer, así que no podría ser un caballero si te dejo pasar hambre y no te lo compenso. Podría pasar a buscarte a tu salón o podríamos vernos en donde tú digas.

Me gustaría, Draco, ¿te parece si nos vemos en la entrada de la academia a las 6? De ahí tú sorpréndeme con el lugar en el que comeremos, sólo que sea algo casual.

Entonces es una cita, Hermione, corre a tu clase, nos veremos a las 6.

Hermione se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro y muchas expectativas para esa tarde, con tanta emoción incluso olvidó completamente que tenía hambre. Ese hombre era todo un misterio que ella quería resolver y por si fuera poco, podía ayudarla a encontrar respuestas para la situación de sus padres. Cuando acordaron un nuevo inicio, nunca imaginó un mutuo agrado, tenían tanto en común que ahora le parecía absurdo haber perdido tantos años siendo rivales cuando pudieron compartir tantas conversaciones interesantes.

Ya eran 6:15 y ella iba corriendo a la entraba de la academia, había tenido un acalorado debate con la profesora que mostraba las enfermedades y dados irreversibles y Hermione quería saber por qué los daban por perdidos y no trataban de buscar alternativas. Seguramente Draco ya se habría ido y ella había arruinado esa salida a comer, al dar la vuelta en una esquina iba tan rápido que no notó la persona contra la que chocó y estuvo a punto de caer. De inmediato sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y como se estabilizaban en una rápida vuelta, volteó a ver quien la había salvado de una vergonzosa caída y se sorprendió al encontrar los ojos grises de Draco a muy poca distancia de los suyos. En cuanto Draco sintió el choque, trató de evitar que la chica se cayera, la sostuvo como pudo y usó los reflejos adquiridos por años en quidditch para evitar el suelo, lo que no esperaba es que eso lo dejara en una posición muy cercana con Hermione. A esa distancia podía ver sus ojos con claridad y estaba seguro de que podría contar sus pestañas, también sentía el aliento de ella demasiado cerca, se notaba acelerada y nerviosa y no sabía si era por lo rápido que venía o por la situación en la que estaban. Parecía que estaban bajo un hechizo, sólo se miraban estando tan cerca uno del otro, no se atrevían a hacer ningún movimiento o emitir alguna palabra. Draco podía sentir la cintura de Hermione entre sus brazos y le gustaba la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de ella, era ridículo que en sólo una semana se pudiera sentir tan cómodo con ella, como si el pasado no importara, pero es que sentía una química muy extraña que había entre ellos, no sabía si estaba bien o mal lo que hacían, pero no se iba a detener a analizarlo. Había pasado un verdadero infierno en los últimos años y esa chica era lo primero verdaderamente bueno que le había pasado, ¿por qué negarse la oportunidad por las tonterías que hizo en el colegio? Ella parecía haberlo perdonado y él haría que valiera la pena. 

Mientras pensaba todo esto, no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa que podría desarmar a cualquier chica y más junto a la hermosa mirada que le dedicaba, Hermione lo notó y se puso colorada a más no poder, juntando las fuerzas que no encontraba para separarse delicadamente de Draco.

Lo siento, se me hizo tarde con un profesor y vine tan pronto como pude. – Habló Hermione sin mirarlo a la cara y sin perder el escandaloso rubor de su rostro.

No te preocupes, si siempre que llegues tarde me vas a saludar así, no puedo quejarme. – Respondió aguantando las ganas de soltar unas enormes carcajadas.

¿Entonces qué haremos? – Quiso cambiar de tema rápidamente antes de ruborizarse de nuevo.

Pues te prometí ir a comer y tengo un lugar que te gustará, o al menos eso espero. ¿Me concede escoltarla al lugar, señorita Hermione? – Dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia para luego ofrecerle el brazo, disfrutando de ver la expresión sorprendida y ligeramente incómoda de Hermione.

Pues creo que no se repetirá nuestra salida a comer si no haces más que molestar, así que compórtate. – Trató de mantenerse seria, pero una ligera sonrisa al final de su regaño la traicionó y enlazó su brazo con el de Draco para desaparecer al lugar desconocido al que quería llevarla.

Al aparecerse llegaron a un hermoso lugar, lleno de flores y muy acogedor, nunca había visto ese lugar en Londres, pero le parecía una escena preciosa y podría convertirse en uno de sus lugares favoritos si el interior del lugar era la mitad de magnífico que lo que era el interior. Conforme avanzaban al lugar, vio que el lugar estaba cubierto de un mismo tipo de flor, una hermosa y muy alta flor, con grandes hojas y en tonos muy cálidos, desde un lindo amarillo, pasando por un naranja hasta un llamativo rojo; de verdad le encantaba lo que veía.

Son cannas índicas, estas flores son regularmente del verano, pero este lugar tiene hechizos especiales para mantenerlas todo el año, los dueños de este lugar son fanáticos de esta flor, el hombre las usó para conseguir el sí en su propuesta de matrimonio. Yo lo conozco por mi madre, me tría mucho aquí cuando era un niño, es su flor favorita también y mi padre lo sabía, así que veníamos muy seguido. Creí que sería un buen lugar para una primera cita. – Explicó Draco al ver la mirada entre fascinada y confundida de Hermione.

¿Primera cita? Yo creí que sólo me estabas compensando por perder mi tiempo de almuerzo en la academia, nunca dijiste que fuera una cita. – Hermione quería hacerlo sentir incómodo después de lo que había pasado más temprano y no quería parecer tan fácilmente impresionable, aunque el lugar le encantaba.

Siempre consigo lo que quiero, Hermione, no porque no te dijera que era nuestra primera cita deja de serlo, eso sólo demuestra mis habilidades para conseguir que las cosas sucedan como yo quiero y ahorita lo que realmente quiero es conocerte mejor, estoy bastante seguro de que tanta furia en nuestras peleas de colegio sólo eran fruto de la gran química que tenemos tú y yo. – Draco trataba de no ponerse nervioso, había preparado lo que quería decir, desde que Hermione y él se trataban bien no pude evitar sentirse atraído por ella y ahora que tenía otra oportunidad de vida no iba a desperdiciarla.

Pues ya lo veremos, entremos que de verdad tengo hambre gracias a ti. – Hermione estaba intrigada con este nuevo Draco que estaba conociendo y no podía negar que le gustaba lo que veía, una atracción tan inmediata e intensa era algo nuevo para ella, pero no era momento de dudas, era joven y quería tener algo normal e interesante en su vida, no sólo peleas, enemigos y guerra.

Esa fue la primera cita de muchas, normalmente acabando las clases esperaba a Hermione y se iban a pasear o a comer, iban despacio, pero no dejaban de sorprenderse al ver lo mucho que tenían en común y cómo se divertían juntos. Incluso visitaron algunos lugares muggles que le parecieron intrigantes a Draco, no entendía como los muggles hacían cosas así sin magia, como en el parque de diversiones.

Ya estaban en octubre, después de muchas citas, cuando vieron en la academia un anuncio para un baile; se daría una fiesta por el otoño, era tradición de la escuela, que decía que el otoño era el momento de renovarse y mejorar y así mismo quería verse así misma la escuela. Draco no estaría interesado en ir si no fuera porque quería impresionar a Hermione y por fin pedirle ser su novia, llevaban mucho saliendo y estaba seguro de que eran tan compatibles y felices juntos que podían pasar al siguiente paso, además de que se moría por darle un beso, pero no la quería ahuyentar o no hacerla sentir tan especial como era para él. Compró las dos entradas y un libro muggle del que le había hablado Hermione que decía que a veces les recordaba a ellos, "Orgullo y prejuicio" y se fue a buscar a Hermione que en ese momento debería estar en su habitación dejando todo para esperarlo e irse a cenar.

Draco, llegaste muy rápido, apenas voy a dejar mis cosas y a cambiarme de ropa, ¿te importaría esperar? Luna salió con Theo desde hace rato así que no tendrás que sentirte incómodo, no me tardo. – Hermione tomó de la mano a Draco y lo empujó a un sillón que tenía en la pequeña salita que compartía con Luna y se fue a cambiar, notó que tenía un paquete en las manos y le daba mucha curiosidad y expectativa saber qué se traería entre manos.

Normalmente a Hermione le gustaba hacer algunas cosas por ella misma, pero ese día estaba tan nerviosa por el paquete que traía Draco que usó un hechizo para quedar lista de inmediato, con un atuendo sencillo pero adorable y un poco de maquillaje. De verdad le gustaba Draco, llevaba mucho conociéndolo era la primera persona con la que se sentía tan conectada, le encantaban todos los detalles que lo hacían ser él mismo, su mirada engreída, su sonrisa presumida, su forma de hablar, lo mucho que sabía de casi cualquier tema, su seguridad, le gustaba bastante, pero la desanimaba un podo que no le pidiera ser su novia, a lo mejor él sólo la veía como una amiga y ella ya no sentía sólo amistad por él, pero no diría nada, dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso a ver qué pasaba. Y con este pensamiento salió a donde Draco la esperaba. 

Listo, Draco, ya podemos irnos, ¿hoy a dónde iremos?

Antes de irnos quisiera darte algo, Hermione. – Dijo mientras le tendía el paquete envuelto.

Hermione lo abrió con cuidado sin saber qué esperar y ahogó un grito cuando vio una edición especial de Orgullo y prejuicio, lo abrió para ver si tendría alguna dedicatoria y su sorpresa fue grande al no ver sólo eso, sino también dos entradas a algún evento. Primero leyó la dedicatoria: "Gracias por dejar de lado tus prejuicios y tu orgullo y darme una oportunidad de conocerte, eres una chica increíble y estoy seguro que de haberte conocido en ese tiempo, tú habrías sido la inspiración de Jane Austen".

Hermione alzó la vista y vio a Draco que la observaba con mucha atención.

Gracias por el libro, es verdaderamente hermoso y la dedicatoria es muy especial, para mí también ha sido increíble conocerte bien.

¿Y qué me dices de las entradas? ¿Aceptas ir conmigo?

Ni siquiera vi a qué eran, pero sí, me gustaría ir a donde sea contigo.

Creo que estar tan enfocada con ambas carreras no te deja ver lo que hay alrededor, la academia dará un baile de otoño y quiero que vayas conmigo, será este sábado a las 7.

Creo que vagamente escuché a Luna decir que irá con Theo y que incluso Ginny vendrá, pero estaba estudiando para un examen y no puse tanta atención. – Admitió Hermione algo avergonzada de su falta de atención a su amiga.

¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Irás conmigo?

Está bien, será un honor ir con usted, caballero, pero ¿iríamos como amigos?

Nunca me dejas sorprenderte Granger, quería que fueras conmigo y pedirte allá que fueras mi novia, pero no serías tú si no me cambiaras los planes. – Respondió ligeramente molesto.

¿Ya me ibas a pedir ser tu novia?

Pues sí, pero ya no será sorpresa, así que dejemos de lado el romanticismo y seré totalmente directo, ¿quieres ser mi novia e ir como pareja al baile de este sábado? – Apareció un hermoso ramo de cannas índicas con un movimiento de su varita y se las ofreció con una sonrisa pretenciosa.

No quería arruinar tu sorpresa, pero de todas maneras acepto ser tu novia, ya te estabas tardando, creí que sólo querías ser mi amigo.

Difícilmente podría ser más obvio con el interés que siento por ti, Hermione, creo que sólo tú no lo notaste, pero el resto de la academia lo sabe.

Después de esa agradable cita siendo novios, pasaron los días y Hermione fue con Luna y Ginny de compras para el baile. No tenía idea de que Ginny iría con Blaise Zabinni, que se conocieron durante los partidos de quidditch, ya que ambos habían decidido no seguir con sus estudios y compartían esa pasión. Luna y Theo ya llevaban meses como novios y estaban muy enamorados. Encontraron los vestidos perfectos en una elegante boutique del Londres mágico y ya tenían todo preparado para el gran día.

Ya era sábado y Draco estaba muy nervioso, de una manera que él no había planeado Hermione ya era su novia, ella siempre lo sorprendía y cambiaba sus planes. Quería parecer totalmente seguro con ella, lo tenía fascinado, pero no lo quería arruinar y esa sería su primera aparición en público, incluso la prensa estaría ahí y sabía que con eso todos los amigos de Hermione lo sabrían y ya no tendrían tanta paz como hasta ahora la habían tenido. Pensó incluso en tomar whiskey de fuego, pero sabía que Hermione no apreciaría que él se presentara alcoholizado en ese día tan especial, así que en su lugar tomó mucha agua para evitar que se le secara la garganta, sólo había visto a Hermione arreglada para un baile en el torneo de los tres magos y lo había dejado boquiabierto, habían pasado muchos años de eso y ahora era su novia, no podía esperar a que llegara para verla con un atuendo así.

Hermione estaba saliendo de su habitación con muchos nervios, tenía un hermoso vestido color beige con un escote de corazón y que le llegaba hasta los tobillos donde tenía unos pequeños tacones. Ginny le había dicho que ese color era de temporada y que quedaría perfecto con su cabello y sus ojos castaños, así que decidió confiar en el buen gusto de ella. Luna le había ayudado a elegir los accesorios, todos en diferentes tonos de marrón, incluida una diadema que asemejaba a las hojas en el otoño.

En cuanto salió y vio a Draco con un impecable traje, se quedó sin aliento, sus ojos la recorrían con asombro. Draco no se pudo contener más y tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la beso con delicadeza y dulzura, no quería asustarla. Se veía como una veela o aún más hermosa, ese vestido dejaba ver todas sus hermosas formas de mujer y estaba arreglada de tal manera que se veía aún más hermosa, destacaba todos sus atributos, no podía sentirse aún más afortunado de saberse el novio de tan impresionante mujer y su emoción aumentó aún más cuando sintió los labios de ella correspondiendo al beso.

Esa noche fue mágica para ambos, bailaron toda la noche y no tenían ojos para nadie más. Se sentían volar, era lo más mágico que habían experimentado en su vida, tenían una conexión única, como si sus almas se pertenecieran la una a la otra y estuvieran predestinados a estar juntos.

Antes de que terminara la noche, Draco aún tenía una sorpresa más para ella. Desde que Hermione le había hablado de la situación con sus padres, le había pedido a su madre que le enviara todos los escritos que había heredado de su padrino Snape y llevaba meses leyendo y analizando cada uno y hace unos días había encontrado una libreta en especial, que era de su época como estudiante. En ella explicaba lo que había avanzado para lograr recobrar la memoria en muggles y al terminar esa noche se lo mostraría a Hermione. No podía esperar un momento más, sabía que de funcionar, eso cambiaría su vida por completo y eso es lo que él quería ser, la persona que hiciera del mundo de Hermione un lugar aún más increíble.

Cuando se dirigían a la habitación de Hermione, Draco le pidió que entraran porque tenía algo que quería mostrarle y ella intrigada aceptó.

Entonces Draco, ¿qué sucede?

Sucede que tengo noticias que podrían darte un poco más de esperanzas con la situación de tus padres.

¿De qué hablas? – Hermione no podía creer que algo así fuera cierto, creía que aún faltaban años para que eso fuera una posibilidad.

Revisé todo lo que me heredó mi padrino y encontré la libreta donde anotó todo lo que había preparado para hacerlo con la familia de la madre de Potter. Una persona relacionada directamente con la persona muggle puede transferir temporalmente su esencia mágica a esa persona y con esa esencia el proceso de revertir la memoria se puede revertir sin generar daños porque todo lo absorbe la magia familiar. Creo que se lo podrías mostrar a los medimagos y ver si lo pueden intentar con tus padres, creo que por lo menos ya sería algo con lo cual empezar.

No puedo creer que hicieras esto por mí, Draco. Jamás pensé que tú significarías cambios tan enormes y radicales en mi vida, pero después de este detalle y todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, sé que quiero ver si podemos tener una relación de por vida, te has convertido en alguien indispensable para mí y quiero algo duradero contigo.

Tuvimos una excelente segunda primera impresión, Hermione. Definitivamente lo mejor que me pudo pasar fue coincidir contigo en la academia, le das otro significado a lo que es una nueva oportunidad de vida y también estoy dispuesto a todo por ver qué logramos hacer juntos.


End file.
